


Demonio en Casa

by Kitsune10Amethystk



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Incubus Tony Stark, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, incubus
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune10Amethystk/pseuds/Kitsune10Amethystk
Summary: La Bruja Escarlata tomó las manos de Bucky,  abrió mucho los ojos, verificó un par de veces lo que ya había visto antes de revelar en un murmullo asustado.-Corres un gran peligro chico...serás maldecido por un poderoso demonio... no habrá tiempo y espacio que te pueda liberar de ese destino, tu vida cambiará para siempre... -Sentenció la bruja soltándole las manos como si quemaran.A su lado Steve frunció el ceño preocupado.Y aquella noche algo se coló en la casa de ambos chicos.





	Demonio en Casa

Capítulo 1  
Feliz Cumpleaños Bucky  
Hacía calor, mucho, mucho calor, tal vez por toda esa bruma extraña de color azul que flotaba en la habitación. Unas traviesas caricias se encargaron de distraerlo y Bucky se retorció sintiendo como la otra persona se subía fácilmente sobre sus caderas, arañando su estómago con negras uñas filosas, mezclando placer y dolor a medida que esa misteriosa persona se dejaba caer sobre su pene hinchado, recibiéndolo en su caliente y apretado pasaje. 

-Vamos... muévete ya...-Rogó en un jadeo sujetando a su pareja de la cintura. No podía soportar un segundo más de quietud, se encontraba demasiado excitado para tomarse las cosas con calma. Sin embargo su compañero parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento, riéndose perversamente mientras mecía sus caderas adelante y atrás, tan sensual como lento, el estímulo era demasiado pobre para conducir a Bucky a su liberación- Por favor... necesito... yo...

-Shhhhhh... Tranquilo cachorro... voy a cuidar muy bien de ti...-Aseguró la presencia acariciando el rostro de su desesperado amante, consiguiendo serenarlo efectivamente.

Bucky abrió la boca para recibir el hambriento beso de recompensa por su paciencia, dejándole paso libre a la lengua más larga y experta que dominó instantáneamente a la suya ¿Era su imaginación o su pareja tenía la lengua bifurcada?, su saliva era dulce como una piruleta, sus labios llenos y suaves que no se cansaba de saborear. Sus caderas se mecían como el ritmo de las olas, brindándoles un placer profundo y contante que fácilmente podría alargarse por horas. Algo se movía detrás de su amante sin rostro, algo negro y serpenteante que se enrollaba en una de sus piernas como si fuese una serpiente constrictor. Quería alargar la mano y tocarla pero se vio forzado a parar cuando el interior de su amante se contrajo con fuerza a manera de advertencia, un gemido estrangulado emergió de su boca aun ocupada, empujando su miembro hacia arriba tan profundo como podía dentro del otro cuerpo.  
Las caderas de su acompañante comenzaron a saltar sobre su pene a un ritmo brutal de forma inesperada. Era un contraste demasiado fuerte entre los suaves bamboleo de antes al agresivo movimiento incontrolable de ahora. Los gritos de placer y dolor se quedaron atrapados en su garganta, la otra persona se negaba a dejar ir su boca, ni siquiera para permitirle respirar adecuadamente. Por un segundo pensó en detenerle, pero se halló incapaz de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para mover sus brazos. 

Sentía como la falta de oxígeno sumergía lentamente su mente en una niebla espesa, sumado el placer y dolor, era cuestión de tiempo para que desfalleciera, y como si sintiera su debilidad, su pareja misteriosa se dejó caer con un brusco rebote final sobre sus caderas, arrancándole un fuertísimo órganos que lo envío, como un puñetazo, directo a la inconsciencia. 

-Nos vemos luego cachorro... siempre es un placer pasar las noches contigo...-Logró escuchar antes de que todo se volviese negro.

-¡Bucky, por todos los cielos, Levántate ya!-Gritó Steve justo sobre su cara, sacándole sin compasión del mundo de los sueños. Con un grito de espanto el castaño giró a toda prisa, buscando escapar del ofensivo grito, enredándose con las sabanas y terminando de cara al piso irremediablemente- Vamos a llegar tarde Buck, date prisa...-Apremió el rubio saliendo de la habitación una vez se hubiese asegurado que su mejor amigo no hubiese sufrido ninguna lesión grave. 

Enfurruñado y más dormido que despierto, Bucky se forzó a levantarse para arrastrar sus pasos al interior de baño. Se aseguró de pasarle pestillo a la puerta antes de sacarse la camisa para verse al espejo. Allí estaban, dos conjuntos de marcas rosadas alargándose sobre su piel a ambos lados de su ombligo.  
Repasó lentamente cada una de ellas con los dedos, tal parece que había vuelto a emocionarse demasiado en su sueño húmedo. Ya llevaba un par de semanas repitiendo ese extraño sueño con su persona misteriosa, cada noche alguna alocada y placentera fantasía ocupaba su calenturienta mente solo para recibir la mañana con marcas de pasión que él mismo se había hecho en alguna parte del cuerpo. Afortunadamente aún no había tenido ningún accidente vergonzoso en sus pantalones. Compartía el alquiler del departamento con Steve, sería demasiado embarazoso ser pillado en esa situación por el rubio. Aunque extrañamente tampoco despertaba con su erección matutina. Ugh... esperaba no estar envejeciendo, era muy joven para la disfunción eréctil. 

-¡Bucky!- Gritó su mejor amigo desde la cocina. 

El castaño se apresuró a asearse y vestirse a toda velocidad, pasando por la cocina para recoger el emparedado que Steve había dejado allí para él. Tomó su mochila del sofá en la sala, el mismo lugar donde la había abandonado el día anterior y llegó a la entrada del departamento con los segundos justos para alcanzar a su mejor amigo que le miró de pies a cabeza con desaprobación.

-Eres un completo desastre Buck...-Reprendió acomodándole la chaqueta, el cuello de la playera y el collar que le había regalado para su cumpleaños- Debes configurar mejor tu reloj despertador... te estas quedando dormido muy seguido....

-¿Ahora eres mi madre?- Se quejó el otro en broma, recibiendo un empujón amistoso de Steve para encaminarlo al garaje.

La vieja y fiel motocicleta del rubio aguardaba con un par de cascos que no tardaron en colocarse. Steve se ubicó primero sobre el asiento para encenderla. La máquina revivió con un rugido ronco, manteniendo el motor vibrando con un ronroneo. Bucky subió detrás de su mejor amigo y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la Academia Advenger.  
En el camino, el castaño no pudo evitar dejar volar su mente hacia los recuerdos de su cumpleaños quince días atrás. A Clint se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de ir a una feria que se había instalado a las afueras de la ciudad, Thor se contagió rápidamente del ánimo y se anotó a la partida junto a su novia Jane. Natasha siempre estaba donde estaba Clint aunque ambos lo negasen. Sam disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a Bucky así que no solo accedió a ir, sino que también se ofreció a llévalos en la vieja camioneta que le pediría prestada a su padre. Sharon no fue invitada pero igualmente se manifestó en el punto de reunión, colgándose del brazo de Steve como un mono, para total disgusto de Bucky que sin importar cuanto se quejara, terminó asistiendo a lo que creyó sería el peor cumpleaños de su vida.  
Las primeras horas fueron bastante sosas a su parecer, Thor estaba decidido a desbancar todos los puestos con juegos de fuerza, pero Jane lo detuvo cuando no pudo seguir cargando con los peluches que él había ganado para ella. Sam y Clint tenían un concurso tácito por ver quien se atiborraba primero con golosinas, hasta que ambos terminaron de cabeza en el primer contenedor de basura que encontraron, devolviendo el contenido del estómago entre horripilantes ruidos de arcadas. Y mientras Bucky y Natasha cuidaban del par cerebro-de-pájaro, Sharon convenció a Jane de arrastrar a “Sus Rubios” al paseo del amor. La única razón por la que el castaño no había montado en cólera por la osadía de esa muchacha, fue la cara de incomodidad evidente en el rostro de Steve al momento de subir a los estúpidos cisnes enormes destinados a pasear a las parejas por la vía de agua. El impacto humorístico de ver el enorme cuerpo de su mejor amigo encajado en la ridícula atracción solo fue superado por el propio Thor que apenas si cabía junto a su novia en el cisne. Para cuando el tonto recorrido finalizó, Steve estaba tan avergonzado que se mantuvo alejado de Sharon el resto de la noche, cosa que Bucky agradeció.  
Desde ese punto en adelante las cosas sí que se pusieron entretenidas para el cumpleañero. Nat se ofreció sin palabras para ser su rival en los juegos de tiro y puntería, luchando por ver cuál de los dos destacaba por sobre el otro. Se inscribió junto con Steve en un concurso de Rey glotón, el concursante que comiera más perritos calientes en un minuto ganaba. Hombres de todas las edades y tallas se sentaron en la larga mesa elevada sobre una tarima, cada uno con una enorme bandeja llena hasta rebosar de perritos calientes que no tardaron en atacar cuando inició la cuenta regresiva. Desde el público, gritos de ánimo se alzaban en un vocerío impresionante. Bucky empujaba el último de sus perritos en la boca cuando la campana del marcador llegó a cero y los aplausos estridentes cubrieron la vos del anfitrión amplificada por una vieja corneta. Miró a su derecha para encontrar a Steve cuya boca llena no le impidió dedicarle una sonrisa de aprobación, tenía medio perrito caliente en la mano. Un trofeo barato cayó en su regazo y antes de darse cuenta estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones del anfitrión bajo una lluvia de confeti reutilizado y muchos aplausos.  
De alguna manera se las arregló para mantener la gran cantidad de comida en su estómago mientras subían a las distintas atracciones, ni la montaña rusa ni el torpedo fueron capaces de detenerle. Tuvieron un accidente en la casa de los gritos, uno de los actores disfrazado de zombi había sujetado el brazo de Jane haciéndola gritar, automáticamente Thor descargó un puñetazo en el falso monstruo y la pareja fue echada de la atracción, el resto fue capaz de continuar, y al finalizar el recorrido Sam y Clint temblaban como hojas en el viento. Bucky se reía tanto de ellos que se les salían las lágrimas, sujetándose el estómago, buscando respirar.  
El grupo había terminado de atravesar la habitación de los espejos cuando visualizaron una misteriosa tienda algo apartada del resto de la feria. El cartel de la entrada decía algo como “Adivina tu futuro con la Bruja Escarlata” y como abejas a la miel, los chicos ingresaron a través de los cortinajes que hacían las veces de puerta. El interior de la tienda era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, había lámparas de papel de todas las formas y colores pendiendo desde el techo cubierto de telares deslustrados, en el medio del lugar y rodeada por una docena de cojines, aguardaba una mesa baja redonda cubierta por un mantel de color vino lleno de manchas dejadas por la cera de las velas que poco hacían para iluminar el lugar. De frente a la puerta, “la Bruja Escarlata” dejaba caer algunas cartas sobre la mesa en un orden que solo ella entendía. Steve tuvo que fingir un poco de tos para llamar su atención. Ella levantó la cabeza rebelando un rostro engañosamente joven.  
La Bruja les saludó cordialmente, invitándolos a tomar asiento alrededor de su mesa, sobre los cojines. Empezando por Clint a su izquierda, fue tomando las manos de cada uno de los chicos, “Revelándoles” su futuro y fortuna. Buena suerte en el amor para Clint, mejores calificaciones para Sam, Victoria en el siguiente partido de futbol americano en el caso de Thor, Primer lugar en la feria de ciencias para Jane. Natasha se negó a participar, no creía en cuentos baratos, así que se limitó a esperar en silencio con los brazos cruzados y su cara de indiferencia patentada en el rostro. Sharon dejó escapar un bufido al tiempo que rodaba los ojos cuando escuchó las palabras “Amor no correspondido”, y Steve prácticamente brincó en su lugar cuando le aseguraron que ganaría las elecciones presidenciales en la Academia Avenger. Entonces fue el turno de Bucky y cuando la Bruja Escarlata tomó sus manos ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en la diferencia evidente entre la de metal y la de carne, ella simplemente abrió mucho los ojos, verificando un par de veces lo que ya había visto antes de revelar en un murmullo asustado.  
-Corres un gran peligro chico…serás maldecido por un poderoso demonio… no habrá tiempo y espacio que te pueda liberar de ese destino, tu vida cambiará para siempre… -Sentenció la bruja soltándole las manos como si quemaran.  
El ambiente divertido y jovial que compartía el grupo hasta entonces se desbarató por completo. Todos miraban entre la Bruja Escarlata y el cumpleañero sucesivamente con algo de temor. Finalmente Steve fue el primero en actuar, con un rostro que demostraba lo disgustado que estaba, tomó el brazo de su mejor amigo, remolcándolo fuera de la tienda luego que dejase un puñado de billetes en la sesta de mimbre junto a la salida destinada para la tarifa de la consulta con la bruja. El resto de sus amigos les siguió poco a poco en tenso silencio, hasta que la falta de palabras sacudió los nervios de Clint.  
-Vamos chicos… no creerán lo que dijo esa bruja ¿o si?.... son puras patrañas, nada es real…-Aseguraba. Sam y Nat se unieron al argumento y pronto lograron que Steve borrase su cara de Terminator.  
Visitaron algunas tiendas más, comieron un poco de chatarra extra y subieron a un par de atracciones, incluyendo la noria. Cansados, cargando tantos premios como compras a cuestas y con mucho menos efectivo en los bolsillos, se encontraban de camino a la salida cuando se vieron de frente con la tienda más extraña y exótica que hubiesen visto esa noche. Era como entrar al hogar de un alquimista, los aparadores exhibían toda una colección de cachivaches antiguos de todo tipo y naturaleza. Desde barcos en botellas, pipas, libros, instrumentos y juguetes, hasta bisutería, máscaras y tapices de distintos orígenes y culturas étnicas. Había estatuas de todas las formas y tamaños, de marfil, madera, metal y cristal. Del techo colgaban animales disecados, lámparas, telas, marionetas y candelabros. Habían tantos objetos que era casi imposible distinguir los espejos en las paredes que le daban a la habitación más profundidad de la que realmente poseía. Podrían pasar horas en aquel lugar y no les alcanzaría el tiempo para admirar todas las cosas que allí se encontraban.  
La tienda era razonablemente grande y el grupo se dispersó entre los pasillos llenos hasta reventar de cacharros, unos más peculiares que otros. Bucky sonrió al ver como previsiblemente su mejor amigo comenzaba a escarbar entre los pilares de libros, repasando aprisa los títulos y sus reseñas. Momentáneamente olvidado, el cumpleañero prefirió caminar por el pasillo siguiendo la pista de una colección de armas ya obsoletas y deslustradas cuyas fichas de información afirmaban que databan de la segunda guerra mundial. Y mientras sus ojos como el hielo estudiaban detenidamente un fusil Springfield Mod 1903, pudo sentir como un suave y dulce aroma penetraba su nariz, ganando efectivamente su atención.  
Caminó entre los estantes siguiendo el olor como si fuese un sabueso, apenas recordando cuidar sus pasos para no tumbar o romper algo. Finalmente termino de frente a un escaparate de cristal cilíndrico que contenía el busto falso de una mujer tallado en mármol, alrededor del blanco cuello reposaba un hermoso collar cuyo colgante resplandecía con el cristal azul más extraño que el castaño jamás había visto. Se trataba de un pequeño disco de cinco milímetros de espesor cuya circunferencia no superaba la de una tapa de botella, tenía un patrón circular dentro, pero lo que más resaltaba de la sencilla pieza era que si le mirabas detenidamente parecía contener energía propia. El olor volvió a llenar su nariz atrayéndole junto al discreto brillo azulado del colgante.  
Una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro antes de que terminara chupando el cristal que protegía el busto de mujer, asustándolo y arrancándole un gritito muy cómico. Steve le sonrió a manera de disculpa, haciendo un gesto hacia la salida, sus amigos ya habían curioseado lo suficiente y les esperaban afuera. Bucky se giró para ver, cuál niño pequeño en dulcería, al hermoso collar dentro del escaparate. Eso llamó la atención del rubio también, era una linda pieza, no parecía ser un accesorio exclusivamente de mujer, la cadena estaba pulida pero no era de plata, ¿Acero tal vez? El colgante era bonito y llamativo, aunque seguro no era ninguna joya magistralmente costosa, como el zafiro o la espinela.  
Por impulso Steve se acercó al mostrador del vendedor, dispuesto a preguntar cuál era el costo del collar, su mejor amigo le siguió un segundo después. El Hombre tenía la nariz metida en un grueso libro, pero tan pronto sintió la proximidad de sus clientes se giró de cara a ellos, sonriendo con amabilidad. El gesto no hubiese sido nada fuera de lo normal a no ser por toda la pintura roja que cubría la mayor parte del rostro del vendedor. Solo años de practicar el respeto y la buena cortesía, impidieron que el rubio se espantara por el extravagante maquillaje de aquel hombre, lástima que Bucky arruinó su intención retrocediendo un paso por la impresión.  
-Sean bienvenidos… mi nombre es Vision ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?  
-Quisiera saber algunas cosas del collar de allí- Respondió Steve señalando dicho objeto a sus espaldas. Cuando los ojos de Vision siguieron el lugar indicado, un brillo de reconocimiento chispeo en sus pupilas.  
-Aaaaah. La Estrella Arc…es un raro y antiguo artefacto que posee un misterioso poder dentro… solo los más dignos tienen el derecho de portarla…-Aseguró el hombre.  
Steve rodo los ojos sin tragarse ni una palabra, era bastante escéptico cuando algo no le convencía del todo. Bucky por el contrario había desarrollado un raro fanatismo junto con Clint por todas las cosas que encerrasen un misterio o leyenda urbana, las horas y horas que pasaban rebuscando en la red en busca de casos de encuentros paranormales eran prueba concisa de ello. Las palabras del vendedor solo le agregaron más interés al castaño por el collar, se veía en sus ojos las ganas de obtener el tonto cachivache. Steve nunca fue bueno en resistirse a la cara de cachorro abandonado de su mejor amigo, y aquel era el día de su cumpleaños, así que pensó ¿Por qué no? Cruzó algunas palabras con Vision y este finalmente aceptó el pago sospechosamente moderado del collar, antes de rodear el mostrador e ir a sacar la venta del escaparate de cristal.  
Bucky salió de la tienda luciendo su nuevo regalo alrededor del cuello con orgullo. Clint prácticamente zumbaba de envidia al saber que el castaño se había conseguido un “Objeto encantado” antes que él. Thor y Jane no estaban por ninguna parte, al parecer los tortolitos habían decidido tener más privacidad esa noche. Sam, como no, se burló de su accesorio de niñita y Sharon parecía disgustada por el simple hecho de que el receptor del obsequio de Steve fuese él y no ella. Pero nada pudo amargarle la noche al cumpleañero.  
Cuando llegaron a casa, Steve se fue a dormir inmediatamente y Bucky estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para posponer las respuestas a las cartas de felicitación enviadas por sus padres y hermanas. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, antes de subir las escaleras, entrar a su habitación y echarse como un costal de arena en la cama. La Estrella Arc brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad, se sentía caliente sobre su pecho, y el castaño estaba feliz de tener consigo un obsequio de su mejor amigo. Termino durmiéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro, su mano de metal sujetando el colgante contra su pecho.

Enconches algo ocurrió, una mano caliza y amable comenzó a acariciar dulcemente sus cabellos, ganando su atención. El rico aroma que sintiese en la tienda de Vision penetró su nariz un segundo antes de que un par de labios cubriesen los suyos. Bucky quería abrir los ojos, ver el rostro de esa persona que había entrado a su habitación para meterse en su cama tan descaradamente, pero era como si sus parpados solo pudiesen abrirse a la mitad, dejándole ver muy poco lo que le rodeaba, como una ceguera parcial. El beso era lento y superficial, la otra persona parecía estar decidiendo si le gustaba lo que tenía entre manos, y cuando estuvo seguro de haber encontrado lo que buscaba, se apresuró a profundizar el contacto, metiendo su lengua en la boca del castaño para saborear hasta el último rincón de esa caliente cueva. Bucky solo puso tratar de corresponder como mejor podía y buscar respirar adecuadamente por la nariz, rendido bajo las acciones de la otra persona. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el beso se rompió y el misterioso visitante habló por primera vez con una voz cadenciosa y atrayente.  
-Eres tan joven y delicioso… no puedo creer la suerte que he tenido…-Bucky gimió incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra por alguna razón, sujetando el cuerpo de su acompañante con ambos brazos, exigiendo otro beso- Oh dulzura… eres como un pequeño cachorro hambriento…no te preocupes, ahora eres mío y Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti…  
Y cumpliendo con su palabra, el misterioso visitante se encargó de recorrer todo el cuerpo del más joven con caricias, besos y lamidas. Bucky estaba en éxtasis, su cuerpo vibraba de un placer fino y dulce como algodón de azúcar, despertando el interés de su palpitante miembro que goteaba líquido preseminal sobre su vientre. No sabía en qué momento se había desecho de sus ropas, pero el joven se alegró mucho por ello cuando la inquieta boca de su desconocida pareja llegó hasta su pene para trabarlo de un solo bocado. Bucky arqueó la espalda, gritando de puro éxtasis, sintiendo las contracciones de la garganta de su pareja en la punta de su sexo, los movimientos de la lengua en el tronco y la base, una de sus manos amasando suavemente sus testículos. Cuando la cabeza del desconocido comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su miembro, los ojos del castaño giraron hacia arriba dentro de sus orbitas, presa del más puro y fuerte placer que jamás había sentido. La mano libre de su desconocido amante ahora se paseaba de ida y vuelta sobre sus muslos y estómago, recorriendo el interior de las piernas hasta llegar a su perineo, que masajeó con fuerza, estimulando su próstata desde fuera.  
Bucky prácticamente lloraba de tanto placer, conduciendo ambas manos hacia el cabello de su visitante, aferrándose a los suaves risos y sus ¿Cuernos? Sobre los que hizo presión al mismo tiempo que impulsaba sus caderas hacia arriba, más profundo dentro de su garganta. Tal vez se estuviera pasando de la raya, a la mayoría de las chicas con las que había estado no les gustaba practicar sexo oral, y las pocas que accedían no podían manejar nada que fuese más allá de la parte posterior de la lengua; Pero su misterioso visitante lo estaba tomando tan bien, tan profundo y apretado… ni siquiera se quejó cuando Bucky perdió el control de sus acciones y empezó a embestir con fuerza dentro de su boca, su amante simplemente se estuvo quieto recibiendo las embestidas, estimulando más fuertemente su próstata a través del perineo, y cuando comenzó a tararear, deliciosas vibraciones recorrieron el pene del joven, brindándole el impulso final que su cuerpo necesitaba para llegar al clímax.  
Bucky se corrió de forma larga y sostenida durante algunos segundos, empujándose constantemente dentro de la boca caliente de su pareja, a través de los espasmos de placer, podría sentir como él o ella succionaba suavemente hasta la última gota de su semen, tragándolo todo son habilidad experta, alargando su placer con suaves movimientos de la lengua sin dejar de tararear. Su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas luego de un momento, quedándose laxo sobre la cama, la respiración agitada y fuera de control, dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando las estimulaciones sobre su sensibilizado sexo se hicieron incomodas, y otro gemido de satisfacción una vez su visitante misterioso se hubiera separado de su entrepierna para acomodare sobre su pecho, ronroneando al ver los resultados de su trabajo.  
-Eres delicioso cachorro…-Alabó besando cariñosamente al joven- Vamos a divertirnos mucho a partir de ahora…  
Cuando Bucky abrió los ojos en la mañana descubrió con algo de dolor que todo fue obra de un sueño; había sido tan real… aun podía decir cuál era el sabor de los labios de su visitante misterioso, como se sentían sus risos en las manos y el calor de su cuerpo más pequeño y menudo sobre su pecho al quedarse dormido. Pero allí estaba, sobre su cama sin ningún desastre, con su ropa de dormir y completamente solo.


End file.
